


The 'New Eden'

by Tweekey



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekey/pseuds/Tweekey
Summary: I absolutely HATED Dead Living Zombies (3rd DLC).So I made this. Made up prologue to the alternate DLC.Use it as inspiration or something, I don't know.Enjoy.





	The 'New Eden'

Months went by since the nuke went off. That fucker, Joseph Seed, was somehow right. And now he has me tied up to a bed's leg. Even after I killed his family, he says he's my Father, and I'm his child. Even the death of his loved ones doesn't change this psycho. At least he's responsible. He's been keeping me fed all this time. He did care about his cult, I'll give him that. Doesn't change anything about what he's done.

 Joseph walked in the room, all high and mighty as always. He looked down at me and pulled out a knife. "It is time, my child. The Garden awaits us."

I said nothing. Mainly because nothing will change his mind. Nothing will change the way he sees things. He cut the zip-tie and helped me up.

"Let us march into the gates." He said, trying to comfort me. I don't need any comfort. I came here to arrest him, and everyone think I'm trying to be a hero. No, I'm just trying to do my job and bring justice to Montana. That shit turned out nice.

He grabbed my arm and made me follow him towards Dutch's bunker door. With little effort, Joseph opened the hatch. The light was almost blinding as first, almost like the first time. When we got outside, Joseph lifted his arms, as if to praise God for the world.

"Behold, child. The Garden of Ed-..." He stopped himself and looked off in the distance. I did the same... and someone was eating another person. We both looked around to see corpses roaming around. Joseph was in shock. "No no... This wasn't part of God's plan." He turned to face me. "You... What have you done to the New World?"

"You think I had something to do with this?! I was tied up in that bunker for months! I couldn't even leave! You sick fuck!" I had exclaimed.

"Whatever the case may be... This is... all wrong. His plan was not this! What went wrong?"

Just then, one of the corpses turned their attention to us and made a bone-chilling growl.

 

*End Prologue*

*Title Splash*

DEAD LIVING ZOMBIES

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Already a better DLC. Spielberg should be knocking on my door any moment now.


End file.
